


IKEA

by Evilchuckle



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckle/pseuds/Evilchuckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Spencer head off to a big yellow and blue furniture store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IKEA

Having just gotten a place together, one that was 'theirs' Derek wanted this sense of joint ownership to continue. So he convinced Spencer that a trip to Ikea was needed. 

They would get a bed. Only Derek had forgotten the one rule of Ikea 'you go in for one thing and come out with lots'.

Spencer had never been before. It was amusing at first, Spencer's indignation that the names weren't Swedish and the other shoppers' indignation that Spencer wasn't following the arrows. 

They looked in the kitchen area and dreamt up having dinner parties. Pretended to be cooking and serving up on fancy plates. Oohing and ahing at the clever gadgets. They tested every couch and spun on every spinny chair. They double checked each wardrobe, just in case it did lead to Narnia.

And then Derek made his mistake. He let go of Spencer's hand. He needed a paper ruler and a little pencil. He turned around to suggest a paper ruler sword fight when he saw he was gone. 

Spencer wasn't a child and he could look after himself so Derek wasn't worried about kidnapping. Spencer must have just seen something shiny and gone to look. If Derek waited where he was Spencer would no doubt return in a couple of minutes. 

Five passed and Derek decided to maybe have a look. Ikea is one giant circle he would come across Spencer eventually. 

He wasn't in the living rooms reading a Swedish book. He wasn't playing masterchef in the kitchens. He wasn't explaining the Narnia reference to an elderly Chinese couple. He wasn't engaged in a teddy war, throwing cuddly toys at small children. And he wasn't in the restaurant with a mouth full of meatballs. 

Starting to panic Derek began looking under beds and behind couches. Spencer was not in the showroom. With a deep breath he decided to try the Marketplace, and a new fear gripped him. 

And it was right to. He found Spencer. With a cart full of saucepans, candle holders, a quilted blanket, hand-blown glasses, and plants. H was grinning and had a stuffed green snake wrapped around his neck. 

Deciding to cut his loses Derek tried to hurry Spencer out. But that meant going through the warehouse. Eyes lit up. Unfortunately with his eidetic memory Spencer knew where everything was. As they passed the couches and bookshelves Spencer was able to grab the ones he wanted. He was having great fun playing tetris with the flat-pack furniture and his open sided cart. 

Finally, they came to the check-out. Derek was just glad they came in his truck and didn't have to do a delivery. Having paid, using their join bank account, Derek looked up to Spencer for help only to find him eating a Diam and with a bag full of Swedish meatballs.


End file.
